


Descuido

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Lo primero que ve frente al espejo al abrir los ojos tras bostezar es un horrible grano. No es grande, ni siquiera mediano, es pequeño y apenas lo notarías si no fuese por el puntito rojo que se asoma en la cúspide, pero a sus ojos es la cosa más fea del mundo.





	Descuido

Lo primero que ve frente al espejo al abrir los ojos tras bostezar es un horrible grano. No es grande, ni siquiera mediano, es pequeño y apenas lo notarías si no fuese por el puntito rojo que se asoma en la cúspide, pero a sus ojos es la cosa más fea del mundo.

Una imperfección.

Él no puede tener imperfecciones.

Cualquiera puede, cualquiera que no sea  _él_. Todos  _menos_  él.

Lleva ambas manos a sus oscuros cabellos y los echa hacia atrás.

No sabe qué hacer.

Es la primera vez que algo así le sucede, se ha cuidado toda su vida para que  _errores_ como ese no surgieran.

No va a llamar a su prometida, y ya tiene 19 años, acudir a sus padres por algo como eso lo haría ver cómo el niño que ya  _no_ es.

Jean Jaques Leroy es el patinador artístico más prometedor ahora que Viktor Nikiforov ha dejado las pistas por entrenar a otro patinador, un japonés de nombre Yuuri Katsuki.

Jean Jaques Leroy no puede ser el patinador más prometedor si tiene un grano justo en medio de ceja y ceja.

Frunce el ceño, lo que solo ocasiona que el granito se arrugue en su lugar, y J.J. exhala un suspiro de resignación.

Necesita ayuda. Va a viajar en menos de una semana y esa  _cosa_ no lo va a acompañar a Rusia, _oh_ , claro que no lo hará.

Apenas son las 7:30 de la mañana, y no va a interrumpir toda su rutina por culpa de  _eso._ Por lo tanto, revisa que no falte ninguno de los implementos de aseo personal y se deshace de sus bóxers rojos favoritos.

El sonido del agua cayendo no es nada comparado con la deliciosa sensación del caliente líquido sobre su piel. Permanece de pie bajo el agua sin hacer nada hasta que la tensión en sus hombros ha desaparecido, y, ahora sí, alarga la mano hasta alcanzar el jabón y empezar a esparcirlo por su brazo izquierdo.

No va a pensar en el grano hasta después de desayunar.

.

Fracaso total.

Lo primero que hace luego de secarse es plantarse frente al amplio espejo y sus ojos se centran, de nuevo, en la bolita de grasa.

— No debí comer todo eso.

No se permite el beber alcohol antes ni después de una competencia, es muy estricto en cuanto a esa regla. Mente sana en cuerpo sano. Sin embargo, los alimentos son otro asunto, y ahora sufre las consecuencias.

Ya lamentarse no sirve de nada.

Se concentra tanto en el grano que por un solo segundo puede jurar que ha crecido.

J.J. da un respingo en su lugar y se echa para atrás, la toalla firmemente amarrada a su cintura, cubriendo justo la mitad del tatuaje de pura tinta negra que tiene en la espalda baja.

Parpadea y vuelve a avanzar.

La  _cosa_ no ha crecido. No, no lo ha hecho.

Niega con la cabeza, ya se está poniendo paranoico.

Se apresura a su habitación, se vestirá y encontrará la manera de deshacerse del granito.

El granito que le salió por descuidado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea muy simple, y corta.~ 
> 
> Gracias por leer.~


End file.
